Brother's Love
by AnotherWorld3111
Summary: "No." "Come on." "No." "He's practically asking for it!" "Dean." "You can tie me up?" "Fuck you." "Oh, believe me. You will."


"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"He's practically asking for it!"

"Dean."

"Besides, it's not like we don't need the money."

" _Dean_." Sam grumbled. He was trying to prevent his brother from hustling, all in vain. Though Sam wasn't really trying his best anyway. Like Dean had said, the college student was practically asking for it. With the guy's cocky demeanor and ego, he could do with being knocked down a few pegs. But really, right now Sam wasn't in the mood for it. He just wanted to get back to their motel room and collapse into bed with Dean.

But it didn't seem like that was gonna happen anytime soon now.

"I'll eat a salad."

"Tempting. But no." He knew he had his bitch face on, but damn it, he wasn't gonna let his plans of bed with Dean - right now if possible - go to waste without a fight.

"You can tie me up?"

The cocky _bastard_. Dean knew the effect his words had on Sam immediately. He was outright smirking, knowing he had his brother in his grasp.

"Fuck you."

Dean's grin grew wider.

"Oh, believe me, you will."

Sam growled. He was already growing uncomfortably hard, and as he shuffled in his seat, Dean laughed out smugly, his head thrown back, exposing the long, irresistible line of his neck. He got out of his seat, coming to stand close to Sam.

"Come with me?"

Sam clenched his teeth, glaring at his brother at the obvious innuendo. But he stood up anyway, walking behind his brother as Dean made his way to the pool table. Dean reached up to spike his hair, messing around with it and loosening his jacket and flannel to make it look like he was well on his way to being drunk. Staggering the rest of the way to the table, Sam could easily imagine the lazy smirk his brother wore, even when standing behind him, as Dean approached the college student holding the cue stick at the table. The guy was laughing loudly with his friend, the other man sitting on a chair behind them wearing way too much hair gel so that his hair shined as it was forced to stand at a Mohawk. He was wearing a tight, white T-shirt - an obvious jock. The college student was wearing a looser shirt, but its buttons were halfway to being undone, revealing far more than appropriate, even for a bar. Both of them were jeering at the man who they previously played - and won - against, and obviously posturing for the surrounding women.

"Care for another game?" Dean asked, leaning heavily against the table. The guy holding the cue stick scoffed, looking Dean up and down. Despite his condescending glare, Sam felt a flare of jealousy surge through his gut, and forced himself to stand back, not drawing attention to himself as he leaned against the bar table. He absently waved to the bartender for a drink. He wasn't gonna have to step in unless he had to - and even then, Sam knew he wasn't gonna need to anyway.

"You sure you can manage it, grandpa?" The friend laughed, far too loudly. Behind them, a small group of girls - looking like they were barely hitting the age limit - tittered nervously. Their eyes were mainly focused on Dean, and despite their laugh at the joke at Dean's expense, it was clear that look-wise, Dean had stolen the show.

Another flare of jealousy hit Sam harder this time, and he gripped the whiskey glass now in his hand tightly. It wasn't like he could do anything about Dean being naturally pretty. But he sure could do something about letting the others know that Dean was nonetheless, very, very, off limits.

Just, not yet. Now that he was sitting here, with the kid taunting his brother, he was seriously eager to see the kid fall himself.

The first game went with Dean losing. It was one of Dean's favorite tricks, letting himself lose so easily that if he hadn't acted at being drunk properly, anyone with half a brain would be able to know that something was up. But Dean was a superb actor, even though these guys probably lacked the brains as well, and the duo were laughing yet again as they collected the measly amount that Dean had initially bet.

And then Dean made his move.

"Ok, ok," he chuckled easily, not looking one bit dampened at his loss. He pretended to teeter slightly at his feet, sloppily grabbing at his cue as he took another large sip of beer - and where did that come from? - which only helped Dean's play at getting drunker by the second. Though Sam knew better.

"One more game for the night?" Dean asked, his words starting to slur. The college student he was playing against cocked an eyebrow, this time looking almost concerned at Dean, which only grew as Dean slapped a hefty amount on the table - a hundred dollar bill - considerably larger than their previous game.

"Uh, dude, you sure - "

"Oh, just do it, Nick!" Hair-gel dude hissed. He was almost climbing out of his chair to whisper into his friend - Nick's - ear, though everyone could hear them anyway. "It's an easy win!"

Nick still looked a bit doubtful, but some of his earlier smugness seemed to return. Which was probably a good thing, because Sam was suddenly starting to rethink Dean's choice in conning the brunet.

"Yeah, you're right. Bring it on." He slapped another hundred, along with their earlier winnings, onto his side of the table, a total of a hundred and fifty dollars, and then some. But Dean raised his eyebrow, looking vaguely unimpressed.

"That all you have, college boy?" He taunted, his voice a low drawl. It immediately had the intended effect, but instead of Nick, his friend scoffed, starting to stand up.

"Oh bring it, grandpa." He slammed a handful of hundred dollar bills on the table, and Sam felt his eyebrows sky rocketing to his hairline. The guy was so gonna regret that.

Dean let a sly smirk play on his lips as he reset the game. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Mind if I go first?"

Nick denied, a casual shrug of his shoulders as he relaxed against his friend's table. It was obvious the two thought that Dean wasn't gonna be playing his turn for long.

And Sam relished the look on their faces when they realized how very wrong they were.

When Dean pocketed the first ball, Nick managed to look almost impressed. "Lucky shot."

But then Dean continued to play, shooting ball after ball in quick succession, his movements quick, agile, and sure. There wasn't a hint of the drunken stagger that Dean was exaggerating before, and Nick and his friend were finally becoming aware of what was happening.

Dean pocketed the last ball with a triumphant grin, his body automatically posturing. Around the pool table, where a small crowd had formed, Sam could vaguely hear the sound of the girls' giggling and swooning, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, Sam's eyes roved over the lines of Dean's body as he showed off his form, subtly preening at the attention as he went to collect his winnings.

"Oh, fuck no." Hair-gel dude surged forward, his hand slamming on top of the money before Dean touched it. From his spot on the barstool, Sam could clearly see the rising eyebrow as Dean stared down at the man. He wasn't hyped up yet, but Sam knew that Dean was preparing himself for a fight, should they come to blows.

And there wasn't any question as to who would be the first to go down.

"You fucking hustled us, man!" Hair gel dude yelled, and even Nick was starting to shove himself forward, his pale face going red with rage.

"So I did." Dean replied easily. He straightened, his body reaching his full height and reaching to the few inches that he had against the college students. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Sam knew, without a doubt, that hair-gel dude's next reply wasn't gonna be in words, but the younger Winchester was out of his chair in seconds, reaching Dean and placing a hand on his elder brother's shoulder before the blond could react.

"Dean," he was standing at his full height as well, but bent down to speak into Dean's ear. His voice was lowered, but not so much so that the college students couldn't hear him. "Is there a problem?" His eyes were dark and dangerous as he regarded the college students. He normally wasn't one for violence against humans, it was against their rules after all, but if these dicks were gonna try and lay a hand on his brother, he wasn't gonna just stand behind and watch quietly - even though he very well knew that Dean could take care of himself.

"No." Dean responded smoothly, taking in the college students. "I don't think so."

It seemed like they had half a brain after all, because after sizing up both Winchesters, they must have finally realized they had nothing on them, because they visibly deflated, stepping back. Though hair-gel dude still seemed to be seething a bit, especially when he looked around and found to be the center of attention of the crowd.

"No problem here." Nick responded, and though hair-gel dude clenched his teeth, Nick pulled on the other guy's arm, visibly drawing him back.

"Well played, old man." He sneered at Dean, looking at the brothers with distaste before he turned away, shoving hair-gel dude in front of him, and taking his jacket, which was slung on the back of a chair with his other hand.

"What the fuck, dude?" Hair-gel dude protested, but Nick only shoved him again, their voices starting to grow distant as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"'Just do it, Nick,' you said. Fucking 'easy win' - you know what else is gonna be fucking easy? My fist in your face when my father finds out about this - " the bar doors slammed.

Immediately, the group of girls, that had laughed and then swooned earlier, surrounded Dean, trying to talk to him all at once. But Sam ignored them, his hand dropping to Dean's hip as he bent down to whisper in his ear. This time he didn't let anyone else hear his next words.

"I remember something about you tied up and me fucking you?"

Dean groaned, letting his head fall back against Sam's chest, his eyes falling closed and his breathing instantly getting heavier. At that action the girls suddenly fell silent, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

Sam grinned. Finally, they could go back to their motel room.

oOo

The moment they were inside the motel room, Sam spun Dean around, a foot kicking the door closed before slamming his brother against it. His lips descended on Dean's, furiously biting and suckling at his brother's lips. His hands roamed down until they were cupping Dean's ass, and, as always, unable to resist, Sam grabbed it hard.

Dean let out a moan, his hands fisting at Sam's long hair. His hips were starting to grind against Sam's, letting Sam practically devour his mouth.

Sam let his hands go just the slightest bit further down, and at the prompting, Dean jumped, his legs automatically finding purchase around Sam's hips. Sam raised his arms until one of them was around Dean's waist, holding Dean firmly against Sam while the other went further up to cradle Dean's neck. Still not letting go of each other's lips, only occasionally gasping for breath before diving right back in, Sam spun them around, walking until his knees hit the bed. Leaning against the bed, he let go of his brother, and Dean fell on the bed with a small huff.

As his brother crawled backwards until he hit the head board, Sam quickly shuffled around his duffle before he found the two things he was looking for. Throwing the lube on the nightstand, he crawled back on top of Dean, his lips reaching for Dean's again. As he suckled and bit at his brother's lips, he placed the second object on the bed, leaving his hands free to tear at his brother's shirt. When the shirt refused to give, Sam let out a growl, and bit harshly down on Dean's bottom lip, tugging harder on the shirt. The sound of tearing filled the room as the shirt fell away from Dean's chest, just as Dean let out a pained moan at the bite, his back arching and making his chest connect with Sam.

Pulling back, Sam blinked at the taste of blood, a droplet of red stark against Dean's skin. Pressing forward again, he licked the bite clean, ignoring Dean's hiss, his hands creeping under Dean's tee. He pulled back again, only to strip his brother from it, before he pushed his brother so that Dean fell against the pillow, his torso bare and chest heaving as he looked at Sam. Biting back a moan of his own at the sight in front of him, his hand reached for the object beside Dean, his other hand gathering both of Dean's and placing them above his head. Not looking away from Dean's eyes, he took the rope and tied Dean's hands against the board. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't particularly loose either.

Sam sat back on his haunches, looking over at his brother. His hands were tied above his head, enough for him to move around freely, but not enough to untie himself easily. His lips were swollen, his pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes looked almost completely black, and though he had regained his breath, he was still inhaling deeply. His pants were straining against Dean's arousal, but he didn't bother with trying to get any friction yet. And still, Dean looked thoroughly debauched. If possible, Sam felt himself growing harder at the sight.

He stripped his own shirt, tossing it carelessly over the side, but he didn't bother removing his pants just yet. Instead, he leaned forward, and placed his mouth right above Dean's bulge.

Dean moaned, his voice low and hoarse, hips bucking into Sam's mouth. Smiling, Sam tilted his head higher, moving back downwards to unzip Dean's jeans with his teeth. Pulling down the pants, he paused to unlace Dean's shoes and pushed away the footwear, along with his own, before removing the pants as well, letting them join their shirts on the ground. And then he placed his mouth again on Dean's erection, but this time there were only thin cotton boxers between his mouth and Dean's cock.

"S-Sam!" Dean's hips jumped up, trying to shove his cock harder against his brother's mouth. Sam raised one of his hands from his brother's thigh, only to place it firmly against his hipbone, pushing him down against the bed. He licked, sucking softly at Dean's erection, not bothering to pull Dean's boxers down just yet. He ignored his own throbbing length, knowing Dean was getting closer as he tried to helplessly lift his hips harder, only to be forced down by Sam's hand. The front of Dean's black boxers was an absolute wet mess, when Dean let out a particularly high pitched gasped.

"Sam - I can't - I," Sam licked harder, and then placed his mouth right on top of Dean's rock hard cock, and sucked.

" _Sam_!" Dean let out a gasp, his body stiffening as he came in his boxers. His back arched from the bed, Sam finally letting go of his hipbone;throughout his orgasm Sam continued to relentlessly suck at Dean's cock, not letting go until Dean fell back against the bed with a sigh.

Dean hummed lazily, opening his eyes and glancing down at Sam's still throbbing length.

"You gonna take care of that?"

Sam smirked, crawling upwards between Dean's spread legs, his body loose and pliant from his orgasm. When he placed a light kiss against Dean's lips, Dean's tongue darted out, and Dean moaned as he tasted himself on Sam's tongue. For a moment, Sam let his brother enjoy himself, before he pulled back and looked at him.

"Oh, I plan to." He said darkly, his smirk growing when Dean's eyes widened marginally. In one quick movement, he pulled down his jeans, and his and Dean's boxers, throwing them over his shoulder.

He kissed Dean again, distracting his brother as he took the lube from the nightstand, slicking up his finger. Still kissing Dean, he let his finger go down, briefly toying with Dean's spent cock with a dry finger. When Dean flinched away from the movement, he took his hand back, but continued to let it wander further down, before harshly pressing it against Dean's hole.

His brother gasped, Dean's eyes flying open. Sam looked his brother in the eye, trying to find any hints of discomfort, but finding there nothing but open lust, he pushed his finger in.

Dean's eyes slid closed again, letting out a breathy moan. His breathing was picking up again, and he pushed his hips downwards on to Sam's finger. Using his other hand, Sam gently caressed Dean's face, briefly massaging his brother's arms before cradling Dean's neck again. He pulled away his hands to add more lube, and pressing his lips to Dean's again, he pushed in another finger.

Slowly, encouraged by his brother's gasps and moans, two fingers became three, and then four, before Sam finally pulled out his sloppy hand. His cock was becoming painfully hard to ignore, and a quick glance down revealed Dean to be hard again. He grinned smugly.

Positioning himself between Dean's legs, Sam's arms bracketed his head. For a moment, they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes, Sam initially wanting to check one more time, but then losing himself in the depths of Dean's green eyes. When Dean rolled his eyes, nudging his legs against Sam's, Sam smiled softly, his lips pressing gently against Dean's bruised and swollen ones. He didn't push himself in just yet, losing himself instead in Dean's mouth, their tongues initially fighting for dominance, as usual, before Dean relented, letting Sam take control. Stroking Dean's tongue with his own, that's when he finally pushed inside with one steady movement.

Dean let out a long moan, his head falling back, eyes sliding closed. After denying himself for this long, even Sam was having trouble not coming right there and then, and let his head fall on Dean's shoulder as he tried to pull himself back from the edge.

Seconds passed by as they both adjusted to the feeling. And then Dean's legs were on Sam's hips, and the moment Sam felt him encouraging him to move, he lifted his head back up. Sam started with slow thrusts, bending his head down to mouth at Dean's jawline. But after a while, he started to increase his pace, and soon he was slamming into Dean, biting into his brother's shoulder as he thrust into Dean's warm hole. Dean was moaning softly, his body moving with Sam's thrusts, the combined movement causing the headboard to slam against the wall. He twisted and pulled at the ropes binding his wrists, but they didn't loosen.

Feeling himself close to coming, Sam lifted his head to whisper into Dean's ear, his voice breathless, "I want you to come. With me. And just on my cock."

Dean let out a louder moan, his legs tightening their grip against Sam's hips. Right on the brink, he lifted his head and bit again at Dean's lips, Dean's mouth parting with no resistance, Sam let his tongue in. With one last thrust, Sam came, his tongue still stroking Dean's. At the feeling of Sam's come filling him, Dean shouted, his back arching even higher than before as he came, his come painting their stomachs. His legs gripped him so hard Sam knew there were going to be bruises later. He pulled against the ropes, his muscles tensing, his tendons standing out on his arms, and the entire time, Sam was there, still softly thrusting inside his brother, despite his softening cock. He kissed Dean through the aftershocks, and even as Dean lay there panting for breath, Sam nipped gently at Dean's lips, his hands going up to finally let Dean free.

Dean winced as his arms were let down, and Sam massaged his sore limbs as he brought them to Dean's sides, briefly placing a quick kiss on each arm. Kissing Dean's forehead, he moved himself downwards, a smile tugging at his lips.

The moment his tongue lapped at Dean's hole, Dean stiffened, his legs clamping down on Sam's side.

"Please," Dean gasped, his hands carding through Sam's hair and gently tugging. But he was too weak to actually exert enough force, and Sam continued to lick anyway. "Too much."

But he still left his hands in Sam's hair, gently massaging the younger Winchester's head as he licked his brother free of his come. Dean's hole was red and swollen, and Sam felt giddy inside at the knowledge that he was the one to have caused this.

" _Sammy_."

With one last suck at his hole, Dean came again, his body tensing. His cock let out a few last measly bursts of precome, before he relaxed, his hands falling free from Sam's hair.

With a gentle chuckle, Sam crawled back up the bed, but this time lay besides his brother instead of on top. Pulling the covers over them, he pulled Dean close, letting Dean rest his head against Sam's chest, their legs automatically intertwining with each other. Sam left his arms wrapped around Dean, while Dean kept his own resting against Sam's chest in between them, too sore to move them any further.

"I hate you." Dean mumbled. But he obliged, anyway, when Sam bent down to give him a light peck on the lips, lightly running his tongue over the cut on Dean's bottom lip; he lightly sucked on it, but this time, when Dean huffed in protest, he let go. Placing another kiss on his eyelid, and cheek, and then neck, Sam let his head fall back on the pillow, humming in response to Dean.

"I love you too."

Dean scooted himself closer, his legs tightening their grip on Sam's.


End file.
